


Fallen Angels: Nibelcol Incident

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dirty Talk, Double Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Gangbang, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Kissing, Mocking, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scissoring, Scratching, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: After all his friends were kidnapped, Shido Itsuka soon finds himself also captured - not by Isaac, but his daughters. And they don't intend to kill him without some fun first.[Sister-Story to Fallen Angels).
Relationships: Shido Itsuka/Nibelcol (Date A Live)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 20





	Fallen Angels: Nibelcol Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a standalone addition to the Fallen Angels series. Not planning on expanding it further, just a one-off.
> 
> Enjoy~

Days had passed since Isaac had successfully captured and broken all ten Spirits.

While his original intention was to simply take their powers, he soon found himself indulging in his more sadistic desires; taking pleasure in helping them recover only to break them all over again, endlessly toying with their bodies until he was satisfied.

That wasn't _exclusively_ sexual either; more than once he fed Yoshino a hyper-potent aphrodisiac and restrained her, forcing her to writhe and weep on the floor as she tried to touch herself, begging for the uncontrollable lust to stop. Something that tempted him to get her off until she was just on the edge of her climax, and then leave her to cool down again, to suffer as her orgasm slowly went away just as it came within reach.

Isaac hummed softly, resting his hand against his cheek – making a mental note to do the same to Origami later on. She had become quite broken, but she was still fun to tease. However, he still had one last loose end he needed to tie up.

''Nibelcol.''

A flash of shadow – and his loyal daughters arrived. Nibelcol-1 stood by his side, eyes gleaming with anticipation. Nibelcol-2 knelt next to him, hands on his knees and eyes warm with affection. Nibelcol-3 was behind him, her arms snaking around his chest. Nibelcol-4 sat on his desk, her legs spread just enough to give him a peek at her black panties.

''Yes, Father?'' All four Nibelcol answered in unison, attentive and ready to act at the drop of a hat.

Isaac smirked, reaching out and stroking Nibelcol-2's chin; much to her delight, her face going a pleasant red hue. ''Shido Itsuka. Find him, and eliminate him. I don't care how you do it, so long as he dies by by the end of it. I want this done by the end of the day.''

He removed his hand. ''Do not disappoint me. Understood?''

''Hai!'' All four saluted – before with a flash of shadows, they departed, leaving his office empty once more.

''Hmhm...'' Isaac smiled – before leaning over, and pressing the button on his desk. ''Ellen.''

_''Yes sir?''_ Ellen's voice crackled through the microphone.

''Bring Mukuro Hoshimiya to my office, and cancel my meetings for the next hour. I wish to take my break for the day.''

_''Ah... yes. Of course sir.''_

X-x-X

''Ugh... wha...?''

Shido Itsuka was not having a good week. First he woke up to an empty house, then he couldn't find a trace of Kotori or his Spirit-friends, not even Tohka or Origami. Initially he thought they were just on a girl-only trip or something, but when he saw no sign of them by nightfall he began to get worried. When they still didn't show up by the next day he went onto worst-case scenario, but he couldn't get into contact with anyone involved; all the lines were dead. Even Ratatoskr was conspicuously absent.

''Nn...'' The blue-haired teen shook his head, trying to shake off the grogginess plaguing his mind – his vision slowly clearing, revealing the dark floor underfoot.

It took him a second to realise he was sitting on a metal chair; one of those cheap thin ones. He tried to shift but found he couldn't move his arms, and when he gave them a rough tug he suddenly heard the trademark sound of metal chain-links jingling together, the metallic sound sending shivers up his spine. His grogginess hastily abated as panic set in and he began struggling, grunting as he tried to pull his bound arms free; chained up to the back of the chair.

''Hehe, don't bother. I tied them _extra_ tight~''

Shido froze at the sound of the unfamiliar female voice, raising his head up. Stood not ten feet away was a dainty girl wearing a smug smirk on her cute face, her blue eyes hinting at the dark intentions she held. He almost mistook her for Nia for a second, such was the similarity of their clothing. That brief suspicion was only fuelled by her slim body, her legs clad in black thigh boots and arms in black arm-warmers.

''Nia...?'' Shido muttered in confusion.

''Hmph, wrong.'' Another identical voice said to his right – and when he looked over he was stunned to see an exact clone of the first girl. ''We, are _Nibelcol._ ''

''We...?'' He swallowed, glancing between the two – only then noticing a third off to his left, smirking at him. ''Clones...?''

A soft giggle tickled his neck from behind, making him stiffen on instinct – doubly so when a pair of soft lips brushed against his nape. ''Hehe... something like that~''

''Our Father Isaac told us to capture and kill you.'' Nibelcol-1 told him, slowly approaching him from the front.

''But we want to have some fun first~'' Nibelcol-2 teased from his right, licking her lips with anticipation.

''It's no fair Father gets to _play_ with the Spirits and we don't~'' Nibelcol-3 pouted from his left, creeping closer.

Shido shivered as Nibelcol-4 inhaled his scent, her lips brushing up the back of his neck. ''So you'll be a good little toy for us, right? Father said you're strong...''

Nibelcol-1 caught his gaze as she walked in front of him, bending at the waist and laying her hands on his shoulders. ''And we _love_ breaking our toys~''

The moment the last syllable left her lips Nibelcol-1 darted in, abruptly smashing their lips together roughly. Shido leaned his head back and groaned in surprise, a jolt of startled panic filling him as the dark-haired girl kissed him, her lips pressing against his with domineering intensity. He tilted his head to the right and broke off the kiss, gasping in air – only for Nibelcol-2 to suddenly close in, capturing his lips in an abrupt kiss.

''Aw, so shy~'' Nibelcol-1 mocking teasingly, holding his head to the side and forcing him to keep kissing Nibelcol-2. ''What's wrong? Not like having some cute girls kiss you?''

Nibelcol-2 broke off the kiss, allowing Shido to suck in gulps of air, his cheeks flushed red. Nibelcol-2 cooed and teased him, licking his lips with her wet tongue and teasingly wiggling the tip between his pursed lips, tempting him with the prospect of french-kissing him. He opened his mouth to speak only for Nibelcol-1 to stop holding his head to the side – allowing Nibelcol-3 to suddenly grab his cheeks and jerk his head to the right hard, smashing her lips against his roughly and hungrily kissing him.

''M-Mn...!'' Shido shuddered, her lips so soft and inviting he was almost tempted to kiss her back – but he refused, wanting nothing more than to shove the mockingly-seductive girl off.

Mercifully the kiss lasted only a few moments before Nibelcol-3 pulled back, a hot smirk on her lips. She unhanded his cheeks and a new pair of hands cupped his cheeks from behind, fingertips curling under his jawline – before with a rough tug Nibelcol-4 pulled his head back, forcing him to look straight up; and allowing the petite girl to lean down and kiss him, the upside-down angle making the kiss feel novel and strange.

''Mm, still struggling~?'' Nibelcol-4 breathed into his lips, kissing his chin. ''You don't want to play with us? That's not nice~''

The clone-girl leaned back, releasing his cheeks. Shido immediately leaned his head forwards and sucked in air, swallowing the saliva in his mouth as he tried to catch his breath, to think of a way out of this situation. Nibelcol-1 didn't give him the chance, her lithe hand cupping his chin before she leaned in again, claiming his lips in another kiss. This time she suddenly altered the formula; a gasp fleeing his throat as she _bit down_ on his bottom lip, her teeth sinking in deep enough to draw blood.

''Mm~'' Nibelcol-1 cooed, her tongue swiftly coming in and licking the blood off his bleeding lip. ''Tasty~''

The other three girls giggled at his humiliated blush, their hands beginning to slide over his body – teasingly stroking his shoulders or roaming over his legs and chest, their mere touch sending shivers running through him. Despite the situation Shido kept struggling, trying to keep focused on his goal of finding his friends and little sister, but his resistance only seemed to amuse the four girls even more, their blue eyes glinting with dark lust.

Nibelcol-1 reclaimed his attention as her tongue teased his lips – before abruptly shoving its way into his mouth. Shido gasped, shuddering as the petite girl swirled her tongue around his mouth until she found his own tongue and began wrestling with it, the blood on her tongue making it taste like copper. He didn't get the chance to even consider biting her tongue as Nibelcol-1 suddenly jammed her thumbs into the corners of his mouth, forcing him to keep his mouth open unless he felt like gnawing through her thumbs.

''Mmph~'' Nibelcol-1 pulled back, smacking her lips together. ''How does it taste, you pathetic little dummy~?''

Shido glared weakly at the cute but sharp-tongued girl; his defiance only seeming to amuse her more. She daintily walked back a few steps, letting Nibelcol-2 and Nibelcol-3 spread his legs apart so they could both sit on each of his legs – a sharp shudder running through him as both girls began _grinding_ on his legs, cute moans escaping them as they slid their panty-clad pussies along his legs, his jeans doing little to stifle the feeling of their movements.

''Don't act so stubborn, Shido-san.'' Nibelcol-2 breathed to him, licking his cheek as she rubbed herself on his left leg – her arms snaking around his neck. ''Just give in; we can all feel good together, you know?''

''Yeah.'' Nibelcol-3 smirked saucily, nipping at his jaw and running her hands up his chest, her lithe fingers undoing his black button-up shirt. ''You don't want to end up like your friends, do you~?''

Shido's eyes widened. ''F-Friends? You know where-?!''

''Of course~'' Nibelcol-4 cut in, biting his ear from behind – running her hands through his blue hair. ''Father had them captured and _raped_ repeatedly until they all broke or became his slaves. You should've seen them; they _begged_ for you to save them, but you never came for them – how pathetic you are, letting them suffer like that.''

Shido swallowed, his heart pounding in his ears. ''Y-You're lying...''

An airy giggle made him look up between Nibelcol-2 and Nibelcol-3 – gazing at Nibelcol-1 as she smirked. ''Lie? We don't need to, _Nuishi-sama~_ ''

His eyes widened,d and with a snap of her fingers, Nibelcol-1 suddenly activated a screen on the wall behind her. His eyes locked onto it, and utter dread filled his chest as the screen showed Origami – on her back and with legs spread, not a scrap of cloth to be seen on her naked body, and with a thick green tentacle plunging into her glistening pussy with furiously intensity. The sound activated a second later; a chorus of whorish moans filling the room as Origami moaned her lungs out.

Nibelcol-2 and Nibelcol-3 giggled, their faces obstructing his vision as they both leaned in and started kissing him, their soft lips tickling his cheeks and lips. He tried tilting his head but both of them followed, leaving him unable to get away from their lustful lips, their kisses evolving into rough nips and little bites as he kept resisting, marking him as their toy and theirs alone.

''Mm... how about this one~?'' Nibelcol-1 mockingly changed the channel.

Shido shivered at it changed; showing Tohka located in what looked like hell itself, and currently bent over a slab of rock with a monstrous demon-dog fucking her doggystyle. The volume was on this time, letting him hear all the broken moans that crept out of Tohka's throat, her eyes devoid of life as the dog behind her railed her pussy – the beast releasing a resounding howl moments before it came inside her, pumping her defiled womanhood full of cum.

''That's the twenty-second time now~'' Nibelcol-3 breathed into his ear, licking the rim of it. ''I wonder how much more she can take? She may be a Spirit, but she has her own limit~''

''S... Stop this... please...'' Shido's struggles slowed, defeat overwhelming his stubbornness – hopelessness piercing through his determination. Even in his worst nightmares he never envisioned such a fate for his friends; at worst he imagined them dead or even tortured, but not... not this.

''Aw, what's the matter?'' Nibelcol-2 mockingly teased, palming his crotch. ''Doesn't it turn you on? Seeing them scream and cry for help? Maybe we can take you there to see her soon – you can violate her to your hearts content. I'm sure she's _love_ to see her beloved saviour finally show up after taking his time to enjoy her screams~''

''S.. Shut up...'' Shido uttered quietly, bowing his head in defeat – but the two Nibelcols were relentless, grinding their clothed pussies on his thighs and kissing his cheeks, his lowered head giving them perfect access to his ears; whispering naughty, twisted things into them.

Nibelcol-1 giggled, strutting her way over to him – entering his line of sight as she leaned down. She looked him in the eye and smirked, grabbing his pants zipper and unceremoniously pulling it down, her lithe hand swiftly diving into his pants and undoing his boxers. To his humiliation his quickly-hardening cock sprung out, his arousal all too evident and quickly drawing a round of comments from the domineering girls.

''Aw, look who got all hot and bothered by seeing his friends get violated~'' Nibelcol-2 teased, nipping his ear. ''I always knew that innocent act of yours was fake. You must have good restraint to not act on those dirty little desires of yours.''

''I bet you were just biding your time until you got one of them alone.'' Nibelcol-3 added, grinding herself against his thigh. ''Maybe you wanted to do Yoshino first; to pull her into your room and shove her head into the pillow, silencing her screams while you fucked that pretty little pussy of hers~''

Shido shuddered, unwanted images filling his mind. ''No... I'd never...''

''You liar~'' Nibelcol-2 ran her hand up his exposed chest, raking her nails over his skin. ''I bet you'd take advantage of Tohka's naivete too. You'd make her blow you while pretending it was something friends normally do, right? She'd probably even spread her legs for you if you asked; she's too trusting after all. How many times did you think of doing it, huh? Did you want to _rip_ her clothes off and take her then and there?''

''What about your little sister~?'' Nibelcol-4's voice tickled his ear. ''I bet you spent _so_ many nights in your bed, jerking yourself off to the thought of her. Did you sneak into her room while she was sleeping? I bet you did. You pulled back the covers and stripped her naked while she slept, you jerked off to her until you came all over her tiny tits and _fucked_ her until you filled her with your seed. All while she was blissfully unaware, how naughty~''

Shido shook his head, stubbornly denying the images their words brought to his mind – but the sensual tones and devious lilts to their voices forced the images in anyway, forcing him to imagine such twisted scenarios. He never did any of those, barely even _thought_ of his friends and sister in such lewd ways – but the Nibelcol gave him no reprieve, no chance to shake off the images.

He was snapped out of it as Nibelcol-1 giggled, leaning down. She brushed some dark hair from her face – before _spitting_ on his cock, her saliva hot against his shaft and quickly dribbling down. Nibelcol-2 and Nibelcol-3 quickly took advantage, cooing and stroking his erect shaft with nimble fingers; not outright jerking him off but instead just riling him up.

''I bet you wanted Origami to do this to you.'' Nibelcol-2 taunted, running her index finger around the tip. ''I bet you wanted to find her at school and drag her off into the cleaning closet, to run your greedy little hands all over her. You did, didn't you? You wanted to rip her shirt open and tear her bra off, to bend her over and _pound_ her little pussy until she cried for you to stop, to shove her panties into her mouth and choke her out~''

''I-I...'' Shido shook his head, groaning as Nibelcol-1 spat on his cock again, adding more lubricant for the two other girls to play with.

''You wanted it so, _so_ badly, didn't you?'' Nibelcol-3 whispered to him, moaning softly into his ear. ''But you couldn't. Can't you just _imagine_ what it'd be like? To not care about what someone felt, to just move those hips of yours and feel nothing but pleasure? Who cares if they cried for you to stop – they're just for your own pleasure after all. Just think about what it'd feel like to hear them scream until they couldn't, to see them go limp as you violated them for hours on end~?''

''Mm... what about Kurumi?'' Nibelcol-4 nipped at his neck. ''She tried killing you. What if instead of protecting her, you pinned her down and had your way with her? Can't you just _imagine_ the sounds she could make as you penetrated her for the first time, as you ripped her Astral Dress away and took her completely? Just _think_ about it; her little lips around that cock of yours, her eyes rolling back as you strangled her, her tits jiggling as you pounded her raw...''

''Wouldn't that just be _amazing~?_ '' Nibelcol-2 kissed his cheek, dragging her tongue under his eye.

Shido couldn't respond, pleasure pulsating in his cock as Nibelcol-2 and Nibelcol-3 teased him, their lithe fingers masterfully getting him off – his arousal only heightened by the naughty whispers they plagued him with. Even if he hated the idea, even if he rejected the possibility of ever committing such a heartless act – he couldn't deny how erotic it was, to think of his beautiful friends naked, to wonder what they would look like under their clothes.

Suddenly the two girls released his wet cock, leaving his shaft twitching with need – before Nibelcol-4 suddenly grabbed the back of his chair, and yanked it back.

''N-Nn?!'' Shido grunted as he felt back, his neck jolting as he nearly banged his head against the cold ground.

His cheeks darkened as he found himself looking straight up at Nibelcol-4 – more specifically, up her dress at her black panties. The pseudo-Spirit smirked down at him and boldly hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her underwear, peeling her panties down her legs before kicking them off; revealing her pussy to his embarrassed eyes, her lower lips visibly-slick with arousal.

''Mm...'' Nibelcol-4 licked her lips slowly, lowering herself down next to him – before straddling his face, her pussy mere inches above his mouth. ''Be a good little toy... and make me feel good~''

Shido didn't get the chance to say anything before the Nibelcol dropped her hips, pushing her pussy against his mouth. He blushed darkly and kept still, quickly making Nibelcol-4 grow impatient – grabbing a handful of hair and pulling on it. The sharp pain made him gasp, his sudden warm exhale earning a soft coo from the domineering girl atop him, her sharp blue eyes all but demanding he eat her out.

With a gulp Shido reluctantly obeyed, worried about what she'd do if he didn't. He slipped his tongue out and dragged it up her pussy, shuddering at the sound of her pleased moan, her voice so cute and delicate that it almost tricked him into thinking she was innocent. His tongue stroked her womanhood up and down slowly, the movement new to him and taking considerable effort, his tongue instinctively wanting to rest in his mouth.

''Mn...?'' Shido grunted as he suddenly felt warmth around his cock – a trembling groan escaping him as one of the girls took him into their mouths.

A muffled giggle was his answer, the tone making it impossible to tell which Nibelcol was doing it. He felt more than saw a pair of hands grab the seat of the metal chair and rip it off with pure strength, causing his lower half to fall flat against the floor – allowing the Nibelcol blowing him easier access, slurping his cock with eager bobs of her head, more of his length becoming engulfed in her mouth until two-thirds was actively being sucked off.

Pain in his scalp reminded him of the girl atop his face, prompting Shido to resume his licking – shuddering when Nibelcol-4 mewled, rocking her hips. Stifling his humiliation Shido kept moving his tongue, dragging it along her pussy lips before daringly prodding between her folds. Nibelcol-4 moaned approvingly and he took the plunge; pushing his tongue inside her weeping womanhood and immediately feeling her inner walls clench around his tongue, the writhing hotness of her pussy sapping the air out of him.

''A-Ah... you dirty little boy~'' Nibelcol-4 moaned, her other hand landing on his head. ''C'mon, keep going~''

Silently Shido obeyed the dominative girl, experimentally swirling his tongue around her pussy. Nibelcol-4 mewled and rocked her hips more, her arousal making his chin and lips wet and sticky, yet the tangy taste strangely aroused him – enticing him to eat her out with a little less reluctance. However it was nigh-impossible to focus fully on the girl atop him when another was slurping his cock, the wet warmth repeatedly engulfing his cock driving him wild. Especially since from all he could see was Nibelcol-4's glistening-wet pussy, his nose pressing against her clit when she rocked her hips forth.

A stilted groan rumbled from his chest as another Nibelcol suddenly started running her nails up and down his chest, giggling naughtily as she started licking one of his nipples. The fourth and last Nibelcol went lower; pulling his jeans down and playing with his balls, cooing and giggling alongside the Nibelcol sucking his cock, her voice sending pleasurable vibrations down his shaft.

''Mn...'' Shido twitched as the Nibelcol suddenly pulled her lips off his cock and started kissing the side of his wet cock – swiftly joined by the Nibelcol playing with his balls, the two girls kissing and sucked his cock in unison.

Sharp pleasure shot down his cock as one of the two suddenly grazed his cock with her teeth, tempting the other girl to do the same – the two of them giggling as they traced the veins of his cock with their tongues or dragged their teeth over his shaft, almost taunting him with the prospect of biting his dick if he misbehaved. The Nibelcol teasing his chest did the same, gently biting his pectoral before kissing it better.

Trembling moans above him reminded him of the Nibelcol grinding against his mouth, prompting him to tongue-fuck the domineering girl with renewed lust – extracting a pleasure-filled moan from Nibelcol-4 as he ate her out. Her honey dribbled onto his tongue and he swallowed it, the tangy-sweet taste enticing him to eat her out more ravenously, his mind fogging up as pleasure spread through his shaft.

''Ah... haah...'' Shido panted heavily, his tongue-fucking growing more feverish as his end neared. ''I... ahh...''

''Aw, are you gonna cum~?'' Nibelcol-4 breathlessly teased, biting her lip as she rolled her hips more, grinding her pussy against his mouth. ''How long have you been pent up~? Did you want to save it all for your friends~? Maybe have _them_ do this to you?''

He shuddered, swirling his tongue around her quivering pussy. ''N-No...''

''Liar~'' She moaned deeply, one hand grabbing her breast through her dress. ''I bet you wanted this so badly. Having Kurumi ride your face while Origami and Yoshino sucked your dick; maybe even have Mukuro kiss your chest. What a perverted boy you are~''

Shido was helpless to deny her; groaning into her pussy as the burning pressure in his cock swelled ever stronger, his orgasm rapidly building. His hips buckled and twitched but he couldn't stop the two Nibelcols from sucking him off, one wrapping her lips around the tip while the other lapped at the underside of his cock, both of them working to coax out his inevitable orgasm. The Nibelcol straddling his face was equally near her limit; her breathing growing short and her honey dribbling down his chin, both of them nearing their ends.

''Ah... yes, yes~'' Nibelcol-4 mewled, pulling on his hair tightly – before she finally came undone. ''A- _Ahh~!_ ''

Shido groaned as squirts of tangy honey coated his tongue, the petite girl pulling roughly on his hair as she rode out her orgasm – rapidly pushing and grinding against his mouth as her climax rushed through her body.

''Ahn~'' Nibelcol's grinding hips slowed in tandem with her orgasm, soon coming to a complete stop – her pussy quivering around his tongue. ''Mm... good boy~''

Shido twitched, his tongue slipping out of her dripping pussy as Nibelcol-4 lifted her hips up, smirking breathlessly down at him. Pleasure in his cock reminded him of the two girls toying with him; his gaze immediately flickering down to the two girls sucked him off. The twin Nibelcols met his gaze and smirked, one slurping the tip while the other sucked on the base of his shaft, her tongue tracing teasing circles on his cock.

A hot pressure rapidly swelled inside shaft; previously forgotten but coming back twice as strong now. And both girls knew it, giggling between themselves as they ran their tongues and fingers all over his dick, teasing him with their gentle touch and giving him an inviting look, tempting him to shoot his load – and as the Nibelcol sucking his cock kept slurping his dick, he couldn't resist such an idea.

''C-Crap...!'' Shido clenched his teeth together as the pressure in his cock reached its apex – before a sharp jolt lanced through his body and carnal pleasure followed, ropes of cum erupting from his cock.

Nibelcol-2 moaned deeply and sucked his cock hard, taking every last thick rope into her mouth and not swallowing it – cum beginning to dribble down her chin as it overflowed past her pursed lips, dripping off her chin and into her waiting palms. Only when his orgasm subsided did the clone-girl lean her head back, popping her lips off his cock and audibly swallowing some of his cum, sucking in some air with it.

Without missing a beat Nibelcol-1 suddenly lunged in, grabbing her fellow clone by the shoulders and pinning her to the floor – the two girls ravenously beginning to kiss, their hands wildly running over each other's bodies; incidentally smearing some of his cum over Nibelcol-1's dress.

Shido was distracted from the erotic sight as movement above him drew his attention; blushing darkly as he found Nibelcol-3 standing above him, identified only by the three fingers she held up when they made eye-contact. She dropped her hand a second later, her lithe fingers swiftly dipping under her dress and grabbing her black panties; wasting no time in yanking them down her slim legs, kicking them off her boot-clad shins without preamble.

''Mm~'' Nibelcol-3 purred with lustful anticipation as she straddled him – a sharp shiver lancing up his spine when she pushed her bare, wet pussy against his cock.

Both of them unconsciously groaned as she rolled her hips, grinding her wetness against his shaft. Shido blushed shamefully but Nibelcol-3 merely smirked, mewling as she kept grinding herself on his dick, his shaft seamlessly sliding between her slippery folds; her lower lips so soft and wet it drove him crazy.

''S-Stop...'' Shido groaned – refusing to admit to _good_ it felt.

Nibelcol-3 giggled, running her hands up his chest. ''Aw, getting impatient? Don't worry... by the end of it, you'll be nice and tired~''

With a saucy smirk the dark-haired girl lifted her hips up, one hand flying between her smooth legs and grabbing his wet cock, aiming it up. He dug his nails into his palms and tried to look away, but Nibelcol-4 came behind him and forced his head back; forcing him to watch as Nibelcol-3 slowly lowered her hips, the tip of his shaft touching her glistening folds – before Nibelcol-3 dropped halfway down his cock in a single movement.

'' _Hya~!_ '' Nibelcol-3 immediately cried out, her pussy clenching tight around his ample cock in an instant, the wet tightness punching the breath from his lungs.

Shido screwed his eyes shut, groaning through his teeth as the raw _sensation_ of the clone's pussy rushed through him. There was no other word to describe it; a tingling, engulfing warmth that squeezed the top half of his cock in a vice-grip. He gave a weak struggle but it was clear it would do him no good; not with Nibelcol-3 on his lap, her mouth hanging open and pleasure contorting her visage.

''Mm... s-so good~'' Nibelcol-3 groaned softly, reaching down and rubbing her clit – making her hips buckle and inner walls tighten. ''A-Ah~''

Without delay the clone began to move; slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed. She clenched ungodly tight around his wet shaft the whole time, squeezing him as she slid her way up and down his shaft. Soon the initial discomfort of having his cock inside her faded and the domineering girl began to move in earnest; hot, lustful moans fluttering off her tongue as she impaled herself on his cock over and over again.

Shido released a shuddering breath, trying and failing to ignore the wonderfully hot sensation of Nibelcol-3 bouncing on his cock – the sensation made infinitely more erotic when she smirked seductively at him and lifted the front of her dress up, showing him her pussy as his cock sunk deeper and deeper inside her glistening folds. He couldn't take his eyes off her womanhood even if he wanted, unable to ignore the feeling of his dick becoming engulfed her wet, tight insides.

''N-Nn...'' Shido groaned through his teeth, his breathing growing heavier as Nibelcol-3 bounced faster – bucking her hips forth in tandem with her bounces, helping stir his dick around her insides.

A sharp gasp escaped him as Nibelcol-3 suddenly raked her nails down his chest, eliciting a cute giggle from the clone-girl. She smirked at him and started gyrating her hips in small circles, stirring his shaft around her pussy and squeezing him tight, teasing him – before suddenly alternating back to bouncing, mewling as she rode his dick with quick rolls of her hips.

Sparks of pain teased his chest as Nibelcol-3 raked her nails down his chest again, doing it hard enough to nearly draw blood – her flushed face failing to hide the dark amusement she felt. Her left hand went back to her dress and pulled it up a second time, allowing him to watch her roughly bounce on his cock as he nearly bottomed out; until finally Nibelcol-3 bottomed out, her pelvis smacking against his.

''Mm~!'' The dark-haired girl mewled happily, rolling her hips back and forth – grinding their pelvises together and forcing a pleasure-induced gasp from Shido, pleasure burning his cock. ''Aha... so pitiful~''

Shido gritted his teeth in reply, stifling his groans of pleasure. Nibelcol-3 merely giggled at his weakening defiance, her free hand reaching up to her clothed breast and fondling it – moaning as she lewdly groped herself while riding his cock. Her bounces quickly became more rough and forceful, slamming her pelvis against his harshly as she gradually got lost in her own lust, her flushed visage melting into one of carnal, demanding desire.

The pseudo-Spirit licked her lips down at him, her hands suddenly grabbing the hem of her dress – before with a single quick motion she yanked it over her head, throwing it aside; leaving her completely naked aside from her arm-warmers and boots. The second her dress was out of the way she began to grope her medium-sized boobs, moaning naughtily as she pulled and played with her perky nipples, teasing him with the erotic sight as she kept riding his pulsating cock.

''A-Are you... gonna cum~?'' Nibelcol-3 queried, her lips twitching up when she moaned. ''G-Go on... do it inside me~ I bet you... c-can't wait to fill me up... with your dirty little- _ah~!_ ''

Nibelcol-3 buckled as a jolt of pleasure shot through her, making her slow her bouncing hips for only a second – before immediately resuming with twice the vigour as before, moaning whorishly as she impaled herself on his girth harder than before. Shido was helpless to stop her, groaning through his teeth as she clenched and coiled around his dick, his own limit so very nearly approaching-

-when Nibelcol-3 dropped deep down his cock, the tip hitting her cervix; and pushing her over the edge.

''A- _Ahh~!_ '' Nibelcol-3's hips spasmed and she wailed, orgasming on his pulsating cock and strangling his length with her tightness.

Shido's jaw tensed as he held back, stifling the bubbling warmth in his cock as he endured the pleasurable spasm of her insides, her inner walls desperately trying to coax out his cum. He narrowly held on, tentatively relaxing against the floor as Nibelcol-3 stopped her movements – mewling as she lifted herself up and off his sensitive cock.

''Ah... haah... you didn't cum?'' Nibelcol-3 didn't seem disappointed – if anything, she seemed quite pleased. ''Hehe... maybe, you have better stamina than we thought~!''

Shido's cheeks reddened as Nibelcol-4 walked past him, the angle giving him a perfect view up her dress at her slick pussy; arousal dribbling down her inner thighs. She looked down at him and giggled, grabbing the hem of her dress and pulling it up and over her head without a second thought; leaving her equally naked as her panting look-a-like.

Through breathless eyes the blue-haired teen watched as both Nibelcol-3 and Nibelcol-4 shifted over his pelvis – their legs intertwining as they began to scissor; with his cock between their wet pussies. A gasp ripped itself from his throat as they pressed their wet slits together, a hot moan rising from their lips in perfect unison as they began to grind and gyrate their hips, their wet womanhoods sliding and rubbing against his hypersensitive shaft.

''S-Stop...!'' Shido gasped out, the erotic pressure against his cock rapidly eating away at his stamina.

Nibelcol-4 giggled breathily. ''Mm... just cum, okay? Don't you wanna see, what it feels like?''

''If you don't, we'll put a band on your dick so you can't cum~'' Nibelcol-3 teasingly added, moaning as she rubbed against his dick. ''So you better cum right now~''

Shido gasped in reply, struggling to hold his bubbling orgasm back – the hot wet rubbing of skin against his cock so immeasurably good he couldn't control himself, starting to instinctively buck his hips. Both girls cooed and giggled as he plunged his cock up between their pussies, only encouraging them to grind on him more, teasing him more and more – until finally he couldn't take it.

''N- _Nn!_ ''

Nibelcol-3 mewled as ropes of thick cum shot out of his cock, splattering up her pelvis and hitting her stomach, one strong rope even reaching her shapely breasts – an equal amount of cum landing on Nibelcol-4, earning a moan from the blue-eyed girl. Several smaller ropes shot out of his cock as his orgasm slowed; splattering across their pussy lips and inner thighs.

''Mm~'' Nibelcol-3 smiled breathily, running her fingers down her stomach and pelvis, smearing his cum into her skin. ''You came so much, you pathetic little idiot~''

A silent shudder ran through Shido as Nibelcol-4 shifted back, smirking at him as she crawled over to her discarded dress, reaching inside one of the small pockets under the white collar. Breathless confusion filled him as he watched her pull out a purple pill and pinch it between two fingers, cracking it open and letting a flutter of purple powder fall down onto her waiting palm.

Then in a heartbeat she shuffled in front of him, pressing her palm against his mouth and shoving the powder inside. It was bitter on his tongue and he gagged, but with her palm over his mouth he was helpless to spit it out – forcing him to swallow the mysterious powder. It clung to his throat as it went down, creating a distracting itch that rapidly spread down his torso, his body growing warmer as the substance took effect.

''A little booster to... loosen you up~'' Nibelcol-4 whispered amusedly, standing up.

For a moment Shido was confused, shuddering and squirming as the burning heat crept into every part of his body, his dick tingling with need despite just cumming. Soon it clicked in his mind _what_ it was; an aphrodisiac. His cheeks darkened at the thought but it was too late, the fire beneath his skin spreading to every inch of his body, leaving his lungs feeling so indescribably heavy and his cock aching for attention, making him writhe and groan on instinct.

Something that pleased Nibelcol-4 greatly; a giggle escaping the girl. ''Aw, look at little Shido-san~''

''Poor thing~'' Nibelcol-3 teasingly added, stroking her glistening pussy and mewling. ''Mm... I wonder how _badly_ he wants us~?''

''Maybe he's had enough~'' Nibelcol-4 suggested with a naughty smirk, making a point to slightly turn away. ''We should just leave him like this.''

Previously Shido would've loved such an idea, to finally be free of the sex-hungry vixens – but with the burning need growing ever stronger, the idea nearly frightened him. ''W-Wait...''

''Mm~?'' Nibelcol-4 cupped her left ear with an exaggerated flourish, smirking condescendingly ''What's the matter, _dog?_ If you want something, you should ask for it~''

Shido swallowed. ''I...''

''Yes~?''

''I-I want...'' Shido bowed his head, surrendering. ''I want you... please...''

Nibelcol-4 clapped her hands together, giggling happily. ''Good boy~''

Anticipation flooded him as Nibelcol-4 knelt down in front of him, kissing him on the nose as she reached behind him, and casually broke the chains binding him. A burst of unadulterated lust shot through him and he acted on it instantly, lashing out and grabbing Nibelcol-4's wrists – eliciting a shriek of surprise from the blue-eyed girl as he shoved her down onto the ground, landing atop her and between her legs.

His heart pounded in his ears but the aphrodisiac was fogging his mind up – his right hand dropping to his wet cock and fumbling with it, quickly pushing it against her glistening pussy; before hastily pushing himself inside Nibelcol-4's pussy. The nearly-naked clone gasped, her back arching as his girth slid inside, but he was too pumped full of lust to care; gasping and immediately beginning to thrust.

''A-Ah~!'' Nibelcol-4 cried out, throwing her head back as he speared his cock into her womanhood. ''Y-Yes~! That's it, you d-dirty dog~!''

The insult only enticed Shido to fuck the domineering girl harder, gasping as hot pleasure shot up and down his cock as her inner walls squeezed him tightly. She felt identical to how Nibelcol-3 did, but her insides hadn't adapted to his cock yet – prompting him to eagerly bury his cock inside the moaning girl, slamming himself in with wild jerks of his hips and shaping her pussy to fit his cock.

Nibelcol-4 told him how she felt about that; writhing on the floor beneath him and gasping in lungfuls of air, no trace of her earlier smugness – instead replaced by pure pleasure, hot moans fleeing her lips. Naked and covered in sweat she looked absolutely divine, his hips moving faster as he acted on all his pent-up lust, all the teasing they had tortured him with. He couldn't stop moving even if she begged him too, jack-hammering her womanhood with his cock until the tip hit her cervix, his full length fitting perfectly inside her tight pussy.

''M-Mmph~!'' Nibelcol bit her lip to stifle her loud moan, orgasmic pleasure on her face. ''Yes... yes, keep _fucking_ going~!''

The heated curse sent Shido into a frenzy, pounding the gasping girl hard and fast, burying his dick deep inside her with each thrust as if trying to fuck her very womb. His hands roamed up her body and he groped her chest, her boobs small and round but fitting perfect into his hands, enticing him to squeeze and fondle with mad desire; extracting a slew of hot groans from the domineering girl as he gave her such unadulterated pleasure.

A small part of him reasoned he should stop, that he didn't want to do this, that he should save his friends rather than spend his time being Nibelcol's fucktoy – but he couldn't control himself, any thoughts of saving his friends seeming so pointless compared to the hot tightness of Nibelcol's pussy, the resounding smack of their meeting pelvises arousing him more than anything in his life had.

''A-Ah~! Yes, don't you dare stop~!'' Nibelcol-4 cried, raking her nails down his back in a mad flurry, scratching and clawing as he jammed his dick into her with bestial passion.

Shido obliged, fucking her pussy with every ounce of strength he could muster even as his cock began to burn with need, his third orgasm nearing. The thought of cumming inside the pseudo-Spirit only encouraged him to keep moving, to keep fucking the screaming girl until she came time and time again. He couldn't begin to care if they were the ones dominating him or if it was the other way around; all his thoughts becoming muddled as he focused on nothing but spearing his dick into her tight pussy.

Nibelcol-4 coiled tighter and tighter around his pulsating cock, the pleasurable tightness pushing him to his limit. He held onto her hips with an iron-grip, slamming his girth into her tight pussy relentlessly – until Nibelcol-4 suddenly threw her head back with a sharp cry, digging her nails into his back.

''A- _AHH~!_ '' She wailed, her legs tightly coiling around his waist – before her orgasm rushed through her, squeezing his dick ungodly tight.

The pressure in his cock grew but Shido didn't stop; gasping and groaning as he kept fucking the wailing girl. Nibelcol-4's eyes went wide and her wail rose into a scream, spasming beneath him as he continued fucking her quivering pussy mid-orgasm, pushing the pseudo-Spirit to new heights of pleasure – before finally he came, slamming himself in so deep the tip hit her cervix and unloading thick ropes of cum into her deepest parts.

''Ahh...'' Shido groaned through his teeth, twitching as Nibelcol-4 spasmed and clenched around him, milking him for every last drop of cum.

Slowly the teen came down from his orgasmic high, panting heavily and shuddering in the aftershocks. His gaze slid down and he took in Nibelcol-4's frame, watching her twitch and spasm as she endured her orgasmic high, her naked body coated in a sheen of sweat and her round breasts heaving. Her eyes were unfocused and her mouth open, her expression bordering on an ahegao from the sheer intensity of her orgasm.

Giggling ahead made him look up – and his cock twitched as he found himself looking at Nibelcol-2, bent over on all fours and shaking her perky ass at him, still fully dressed. In an instant he pulled out of the near-catatonic Nibelcol-4 and stumbled over to Nibelcol-2, grabbing her hips and pulling her up against him; groaning as he rubbed his dick against her ass. The clone-girl giggled and pushed her butt back, grinding her ass against him and shooting him an amused look over her shoulder.

''What're you waiting for~?'' Nibelcol-2 asked in a saccharine-sweet voice.

Immediately Shido acted, not even fighting the lust in his body and grabbing a handful of Nibelcol-2's panties; promptly yanking the lightly-laced material down to her thighs and exposing her dripping-wet pussy to him. He grabbed his dick and lined up with her slit before immediately plunging inside, moaning as he penetrated the lewd girl – her inner walls constricting his cock the moment he plunged inside.

''Mm~!'' Nibelcol-2 clenched her hands into fists, biting her lip. ''Ah... y-you're pretty bi- _hya?!_ ''

A sharp moan escaped the clone-girl as he began pounding her without reservation, fucking her like she was the last woman on the planet – his wet cock easily spearing into her womanhood and spreading her inner walls apart. Nibelcol-2's body jerked forwards with each rough thrust but she pushed her butt back towards him, moaning lewdly as his cock speared into her wetness with ease, stretching her insides apart with his girth.

Shido gripped her hips tight, his eyes hungrily roaming over her clothed body; finding it strangely erotic considering how similar to Nia she looked. The thought only propelled him onwards, groaning through his teeth as he pounded her from behind, his hips aching from the near-constant movement but he was helpless to stop his ravenous lust. His dick sunk deeper and deeper until his pelvis smacked against her ass, his full length fitting inside her womanhood and shaping it to his girth.

''A-Ah~!'' Nibelcol-2 cried out with bliss, her arms quivering as he slammed himself into her repeatedly. ''Y-You beast! Pervert! Man-whore! B-Boy-toy~!''

Each insult only fuelled Shido's lust, fucking her harder and faster as he sought to pay her back; to break her foul mouth with his dick. The thought aroused him more, groaning under his breath as he slammed himself balls-deep inside the howling girl with each thrust, every inch of his dick becoming engulfed by the wet hotness of her pussy.

Lewd thoughts began to fill his mind of their own accord, his thoughts turning to his friends. Of the times he saw Kurumi in nothing but her underwear, of when he walked in on Yoshino in the shower, of having Origami offer to strip for him – opportunities he had all passed up in the past. With lust coursing through him like an addictive drug he couldn't help but feel mad at himself, furious that he had passed up so many chances to experience this, to pin them down and fuck them until they screamed like Nibelcol did.

As if reading his mind Nibelcol-2 let out a laughing moan. ''A-Aha... more, f-fuck me more~!''

Shido growled and did just that, squeezing her hips and pounding her raw, his cock pulsating inside her tightening pussy. Even as he felt his next orgasm rapidly beginning to bubble he didn't dare stop, fucking the clone-girl until her arms gave out and she started clawing at the polished ground with a stuttering cry, drool leaking from her lips and running down her chin as he pushed her closer to nirvana, his dick hitting her cervix with lightning-fast thrusts.

''A-Ah~! Yes, yes oh god don't stop~!'' Nibelcol-2 _squealed_ , scratching the floor hard enough to dent it. ''C- _Cumming~!_ ''

Nibelcol-2's squeal preluded her imminent orgasm, her soaked pussy tightening around his pulsating shaft – forcing a groan from Shido's throat as he immediately buried himself balls-deep inside her, a rush of pleasure lancing up his cock before came; shooting thick spurts deep inside and painting her insides white.

''Ah... haah...'' Shido bucked his hips a few times, unloading everything inside the twitching girl – before a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, and yanked him back.

Shido grunted as he hit the floor, the air cold against his cock compared to the hotness of Nibelcol-2's pussy.

However any such dissatisfaction passed as Nibelcol-1 immediately straddled him, arousal clear on her face as she grabbed his hypersensitive cock – and dropped down it, impaling herself on his shaft.

''Mm~!'' Nibelcol-1 moaned whorishly, a breathy smirk on her lips. ''Good boy... you're already learning... how to please... your new _masters~_ ''

Shido replied by grabbing her hips, and bucking his hips up – Nibelcol-1's cries echoing through the room as the fucked for the next hour.

X-x-X

Many hours passed before Nibelcol returned to Isaac's office, fresh out of the shower and not a hair out of place.

''You wish to keep Shido Itsuka as your pet, you say?''

Isaac raised a brow as all four Nibelcol nodded, eager anticipation on their cute visages. Slowly he rested his cheek against the back of his right hand, humming thoughtfully as he pondered the idea. His 'daughters' _had_ been good recently, and with most of their traditional opponents now gone they would inevitably get bored...

''...is he incapacitated?'' Isaac questioned curiously.

Nibelcol-1 was the one to respond. ''Hai. We've fed him some leftover aphrodisiacs; he's broken mentally and emotionally. He'll only exist for us to play with him.''

Isaac smirked slightly. ''Very well then. Just be careful he doesn't find a way to break out; that'd be too troublesome to handle.''

''Yes! Thank you, Father!'' His four adoring clone-daughters nodded, departing his office the moment he waved his hand.

Isaac waited until his room fell into near-silence... before looking down, smirking at the woman under his desk, her lips wrapped around his cock and her eyes empty. Mio.

''Did you hear them, Mio?'' Isaac taunted amusedly, pulling her head down his cock. ''Shido Itsuka... will likely perish once my daughters push him to his limit. His final moments in this world will be of him being ridden by Nibelcol; raped by his nemesis' daughters. A fitting end, no?''

Mio, naturally, didn't respond – her mind broken beyond repair.

''Hmhm...'' Isaac merely chuckled, darkly amused. ''Oh so fitting indeed...''

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Also not sure if it's Nibelcole or Nibelcol, but the one I spoke with said it was Nibelcol, so~


End file.
